encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 193
Paghingi is the one hundred ninety-third episode overall and the forty-fifth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 12, 2017. Summary Alena called for Memfes to reveal himself. Memfes began tumbling around. Alena gets hold of Memfes, and asked him why he captured the Adamyans in her camp. Memfes said he would not release them until she agrees to marry him. Alena said she will not do that, because she did not love him. Memfes said she will learn to love him. Alena sends out energy blasts, one of which hit Memfes. Alena apologized, saying that she did not mean it. Memfes regains consciousness and tells Alena that the heart can be taught to love, and she will love him soon. Alena attacks again, and Memfes escaped. Avria arrives in Etheria carrying the Golden Hourglass. Asval asked Avria where she had gone. Avria said she had done something important, and he will learn about it when "they" are ready to introduce themselves. Hagorn sees this. Pirena and Luna arrived near Etheria. Luna asked why they did not enter the palace directly. Pirena said Avria will be able to detect them, so they had to enter through another way. Luna warned her not to use her as bait again. Hitano arrived and offered to help them. Pirena and Luna said he should run to mislead the Etherian soldiers. Hitano agreed, but said he would follow them inside the palace if they did not come out. Hitano was seen by Etherian soldiers, who followed him. A woman in white sings in the Stream of Truth. Cassiopea asked if she was Bathalumang Haliya. Cassiopea said she was probably Bathalumang Haliya, as she could sense something different in her. Cassiopea was about to approach her, but Haliya stops her and teleports away, upwards. Cassiopea pleaded for Haliya to remain, since she and Emre needed help to save Devas. A voice tells Cassiopea that she would not be able to speak to Haliya, as the goddess had been known to avoid others; she lives in the Moon because she is a loner and shy. Cassiopea asked who he is. The voice said he is a creature who knows the Bathaluman well. Cassiopea asked him to show himself. In Etheria, Pirena and Luna entered the palace, but encountered some soldiers. They hid when Asval and Andora appeared. Asval and Andora informed Avria that the intruder had been captured. Avria thought it was Pirena, but Asval said it was Hitano. Luna said Hitano was true to his word. Avria asked Hitano if he did not know about the agreement that the Diwatas have made. Hitano claimed he was only strolling, but Asval accused him of spying. Andora asked Avria if Hitano would be imprisoned or executed. Hitano reminded her that he is an Ivtre. Avria does not want to give the Diwatas cause to deny her the Water Gem in the future, and ordered to have him release, with his weapon restored. Hitano leaves, while Pirena and Luna teleport away. Cassiopea asked the creature to show up. He asked if she is sure. Cassiopea said she wanted to know everything he knew about Haliya. The creature showed up. While Avria was reading a note, her alarm system was activated again. She cursed. Pirena and Deshna entered the room where the Golden Hourglass is kept. They were surprised when they found that it was no longer there. Avria ordered soldiers to go to her room immediately. She teleported. In Lireo, Hitano informs Danaya about the adventures of Pirena and Deshna. Danaya had Muros summon Imaw. Avria, Asval and Andora found that the Golden Hourglass had been stolen. They suspect the Diwatas. Pirena and Luna arrived back at Hagorn's camp. Pirena was angry that they were unable to obtain the Golden Hourglass, their only hope. Luna said it was probably hidden somewhere else, after Pirena had attempted to steal it before. Pirena teleports away, intending to get the hourglass no matter what. Back in Lireo, Ybrahim remembers Amihan while he watched Ariana's training. Manik arrived and said that his fiancée is really beautiful. When Ybrahim asked, Manik said Ariana had been betrothed to him by Punjabwe custom. Ybrahim leaves. Using Imaw's Balintataw, Muros, Hitano and Danaya saw that Pirena had attempted to steal the Golden Hourglass. They deduce that Avria's soldiers have come from the past. Imaw explained that the hourglass is a time traveling device. Danaya deduced what period of time Pirena wanted to travel to. Muros said it was because of Mira. Danaya said Pirena should not do it, as it would jeopardize their temporary peace at a time when Emre and Cassiopea had not yet succeeded. Avria instructed a soldier to send her letter to the Hara of the Diwatas. Pirena appeared, dispensed with the pleasantries, and demanded the Golden Hourglass. Avria said it has been stolen from her. Pirena accused Avria of lying, but Avria replies that she is telling the truth. Pirena was surrounded by Etherian soldiers. Danaya appears and hits Pirena. Danaya apologized to Avria for what her sister had done. Avria ordered Danaya to take Pirena out of her sight, and Danaya submissively complied. In Lireo, Alena was still angry at Memfes and hits a pillar with an energy blast. Muros and Hitano were alarmed, thinking that there was an enemy. Hitano told her to follow Danaya, because she is in conflict with Pirena. Alena asks what they are arguing about. Danaya asked Pirena if she had stolen the Golden Hourglass. Pirena said she would not look for it if she already had it. Danaya told Pirena that she should not jeopardize the peace, as they are not ready for war. Pirena wonders why Danaya is angry with her, even though she already knows that she is opposed to their betrayal with Etheria. Danaya said she is doing it for the greater good; they should not give Avria cause to make war, just because of Pirena's selfishness. When Pirena asked why she was called selfish, Danaya said she knew Pirena wanted to save Mira, at the expense of everyone else. Pirena confirmed it, adding that she cannot accept that they had made an agreement with the queen who had ordered the massacre. Pirena said she would do everything to punish those who had killed her daughter and niece. They fight. In Etheria, Avria was amused to see the sisters fight. She realizes that since the Diwatas do not have the hourglass, someone else has it. Hagorn held the Golden Hourglass in his hand, and thought of all the things he could do and obtain through it. Hagorn said that he would reign once again. Trivia *Danaya wears blue armor as part of her pretense, since the brown armor is derived from the Earth Gem. References